Believing
by lovelylawliet
Summary: It's my first fanfiction about Mei-chan no shitsuji. This fic about Kayama Rika and her butler,Aoyama. It's my favorite pair from the dorama


* * *

It's my first fanfiction about Mei-chan no shitsuji. This fic about Kayama Rika and her butler,Aoyama. It's my favorite pair from the dorama.

Genre = _Romance_

_

* * *

_

**Believing**

Kayama Rika walked trough in to the stadion with her beauty-arogant style. Sit on the top or stadion row. She smile to a man who standing on the ground

The man saw him and bow.

"Aoyama" she whispered

Rika remember,she was here last year. In same stadion and same seat. Last year she was here to watch her butler,Aoyama. Duel to win the world junior fenching championship.

"Rika-sama" there is am man call her

"Aoyama.." Rika stand up,faced precious butler.

Rika took a gold necklace from her pocket and give to him

"Rika-sama" Aoyama gaps and smile to his precious lady

"you must win, understand ?? Don't make me like a fool because you lose" Rika said arogan

Aoyama bow to her, " I will make Rika-sama proud and always will"

Rika smiled and touch Aoyama shoulder ,"I believe in you, Aoyama"

"Arigatou gozaimasa, Rika-sama"Aoyama said happily

"It's because you are my butler" Rika take a seat, looks angry to cover her true feeling.

Aoyama knows that Rika not really mad, he know Rika than anybody can do. Aoyama bows once again and leave Rika alone.

Rika smile and walk in to her memories. That day is one week before the world championship. Rika wake up and wait for her water but it doesn't come. It not usual happend,Aoyama always know when she wake up she need a glass of water. Rika down from her bed and searching all around her room. She walking to butler and open the door to call Aoyama but the room was empty.

"geez..where the hell is Aoyama ??" she moaned.

Rika going outside by herself and keep searching of Aoyama.

"KIBA!!"she called the butler who passed by

"Ri..rika - sama!!" Kiba bowed

"do you see Aoyama?" Rika asking

"Aoyama-san, he is on sport building..work out for his duel" Kiba eksplain

without saying anything to Kiba, Rika passing him and go to sport building.

Rika found Aoyama practising hard with his rapier.

"Aoyama.." Rika called

Aoyama surprise that his lady not on her bed.

"Rika-sama..I am really sorry..I dont know what time..."

"so how's your practise ?" Rika asked without wait AOyama finish his exsplanation

"good.." Aoyama smiled

Rika took Aoyama rapier and pin the doll which Aoyama used to practise

"Rika-sama,it's not how to do that..let me tell you how.."Aoyama stand beside Rika

"shimimazen" Aoyama whisphered at Rika's ear,she can feel his breath trough her chin to her neck. Aoyama hold Rika's hand with his right hand and the other hand he puts on Rika's shoulder.

"Rika - sama look straight and move your body forward along with your hand...like this" Aoyama tells Rika how to do it.

"It's hard" Rika moaned. Their so closed each other.

_*Rika and Aoyama look each other obiviously*_

"lets go back to dorm!! I kind of hungry and thirsty you know!!!!" Rika turn back and walking fast with blushing face.

"Aoyama..."Rika called Aoyama. He already ready with his uniform.

"Rika - sama..."

Rika give Aoyama a gold necklace.

"Rika - sama , it's your favorite necklace , it's your 12th birthday present from your mother isn't it ??"

"Rika - sama!..."Aoyama looks so surprised and touched.

"Thank you for this necklace , Rika - sama" Aoyama take the necklace from Rika's hand but Rika's restain him.

Rika moving forward to Aoyama and put the necklace Aoyama's neck by herself. It's really surprising him.

"Rika - sama" He whispered.

"I believe in you Aoyama" Rika said.

There is a big wanr inside Aoyama to hug the lady who standing infront him. He sigh and warm himself. There is a stricrh rule about lady and butler.

"Arigatou gozaimas,Rika - sama" Aoyama step back.

Rika slowly back from her momery. The Announcer already announce the match. Aoyama is in the game. Rika standing at him. She just remember one of the most precious things that they've passed altogether,and also she reliese from that moment she feels how precious Aoyama in her heart. The man who always standing beside her and know her than everybody else. Rika smiled ro Aoyama.

Aoyama look up and see that Rika was starminf at him. He bow and faced his rival. He drew his sword.

"I have a game to win!!" He whispered in his heart.

~END The Game~

"Rika - sama" Aoyama called. Rika turn back.

"Aoyama...I know you will never dissapointed me" Rika smiled.

Aoyama want to put off Rika's necklaces but Rika stp him.

"I see that's really good in your neck , so let it be..." Rika said.

"But...Rika - sama..."

"Just keep that , alright... I will never forgive you if you take it off!!" Rika warned.

Aoyama nodded. He feel apart sad and happy. All he want is hug Rika , even 1 second.

"Aoyama..." Rika said.

"You will never leave , right ??"

Aoyama smiled and will all of his courage he tooks Rika's hand , "Rika - sama is one amd the only lady that i want serve as a butler"

They saw each other and look deep to their eyes. They don't need to say anyword but Rika's knows that she is the one in Aoyama's heart and eyes , and Aoyama knows that he always in Rika's heart.

_A.N : Fiuhhh…finally I can make the ending. I hope all reader can like this story an keep support Aoyama-rika couple. Review very welcome!!!!!!!!_

_And last special thx to Vicka and bella_

_And sorry bout the grammar _


End file.
